Like A Thousand Year
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: "Jae.. Kita.. Mianhae.. Cukup sampai di sini.. Eommaku...", "Kau bilang apa! Cukup? Setelah 8 tahun lamanya!"/"Hyung.. Jaejoong hyung tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak semalam", "Kenapa bisa!"/"Tuan Kim.. Seharusnya anda sadar! Siapa anda! Apakah di rumah anda tak ada cermin?", "Nyonya Jung.. Saya mencintai putra anda.."/"Kim Jaejoong! Saranghae!" "Aku membencimu!" -Bad Summary


**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
Present  
_Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang_  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
Hello~  
saya comeback dengan fanfic terbaru..  
Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat sekaligus ahjumma saya tercinta yang habis ultah tanggal 27 September.. Huwaa.. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu..

Dan untuk kalian juga reader..

Enjoy..

Cast: YunJae

Genre: Romance, drama, general

Rate: T(aman)

Summary: "Jae.. Kita.. Mianhae.. Cukup sampai di sini.. Eommaku...", "Kau bilang apa?! Cukup? Setelah 8 tahun lamanya?!"/"Hyung.. Jaejoong hyung tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak semalam", "Kenapa bisa?!"/"Tuan Kim.. Seharusnya anda sadar! Siapa anda! Apakah di rumah anda tak ada cermin?!", "Nyonya Jung.. Saya mencintai putra anda.."/"Kim Jaejoong! Saranghae!" "Aku membencimu!" -Bad Summary

Warning: BL/Shounen-Ai, Typo(s) bertebaran, alur berantakan, gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
Happy Reading~  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
1 Februari 2013

"Jae.. Apa yang kau lakukan, eum?" tanya Yunho, sang leader boyband ternama DBSK itu pada Jaejoong -kekasihnya- yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Pemuda cantik itu menoleh ke arah Yunho yang mengajaknya bicara sambil tersenyum manis, "Pagi, Yunnie-ah.. Seperti biasanya, memasak sarapan untuk kita ber-lima.." sapa sekaligus jawabnya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti lalu mendekati tubuh ramping kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memanggang roti. Melihat kekasihnya sepertinya kerepotan, Yunho menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

"BooJae.. Ada yang perlu ku bantu?"

"Aish! Jung Yunho! Tentu saja ada, cepat kau bantu aku memanggang roti. Agar aku bisa menggoreng telur mata sapi kesukaan si magnae itu." Jaejoong berucap kesal.

"Kkkk~ baiklah, chagiya.." Yunhopun mulai membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu.

**...**

"Hyuuung~ Yoochun hyung mengambil jatah roti panggangku.." adu si magnae pada Jaejoong saat mereka sedang menikmati santapan makan pagi mereka. Jaejoong mendelik marah pada Yoochun karena ulahnya. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku lapar sih." jelas Yoochun.

"Kau tak boleh begitu Yoochun-ah! Kau seharusnya bilang pada hyung, hyung akan buatkan lagi untukmu.." naluri keibuan Jaejoong mulai bekerja. Menasehati anaknya pagi pagi..

"Sudahlah, Jae.. Tak usah ribut.. Yoochun jangan ulangi lagi ya, itu tidak baik.." Yunho menengahi.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tak akan mengulanginya.." Yoochun menunduk, merasa bersalah pada Changmin. Iapun memberikan jatah Changmin kembali. Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hyung.. Ini makan milikku saja. Aku sudah kenyang." Junsu menawarkan miliknya pada Yoochun. Yoochun menatapnya senang. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyambar roti milik Junsu dan memakannya dengan lahap..

"Waah, Su-ie.. Gomawo~" ucap Yoochun dengan mulut menggembung yang penuh dengan roti. Membuat seisi ruang itu dipenuhi gelak tawa para member DBSK.

**... **

Senja mulai menampakkan keindahannya. Langit dipenuhi goresan goresan garis alam jingga menyala. Dipadu dengan berkas cahaya oranye cerah, menambah syahdunya sore itu.

DBSK baru saja selesai menyelesaikan schedule nya untuk hari, dan saatnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Namun saat semua member telah masuk ke dalam dorm, Yunho mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Dengan tergesa gesa ia keluar untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Jaejoong menatapnya curiga. Sedangkan yang lainnya tak mau tahu dan memilih masuk ke kamar masing masing. Jaejoong dengan setia menunggu Yunho di ruang tengah. Dan setelah hampir setengah jam Yunho masuk ke dorm kembali. Dengan wajah merah padam, entah Jaejoong sulit mengartikan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi yang bercampur antara menahan tangis, marah, dan kecewa.

"Sayang.. Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Yunho menatapnya lekat. Jaejoong dapat membaca tatapan Yunho itu, tatapan menyesal. Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti, bukannya semuanya baik baik saja.. Sebelum Yunho mendapat telepon itu. "Jae.. Ikutlah denganku.."

**...**

Surya tenggelam di ufuk barat, goresan goresan jingga menyala telah lenyap digantikan bergerlapan bintang dilangit malam. Malam yang cerah dengan bintang yang bertaburan di sejauh mata memandang langit..

"Ada apa, Yunnie-ah? Jangan buat aku khawatir.." ucap Jaejoong getir. Yunho terdiam. Memandang rumput yang berada di bawahnya. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah taman yang luas tetapi sepi dimalam seperti ini. Taman yang tak terlalu jauh dari dorm. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa ini adalah hal serius, karena Yunho sampai harus membawanya ketempat sepi seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Jung-"

"-Cukup sampai disini..."

"Mwo?!"

"Jae.. Kita.. Mianhae.. Cukup sampai disini.. Eommaku-"

"Kau bilang apa?! Cukup?! Setelah 8 tahun lamanya?!" potong Jaejoong cepat. Dia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Yunho. Dengan seenaknya memintanya mengakhiri hubungannya. "Kau pikir kau ini anak SD? Kau pikir cinta kita hanya cinta monyet?! Jung Yunho! Sadar!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Jae.. Dengarkan aku.. Maaf.. Eommaku, kau tahu kan? Dia yang paling berharga di dunia ini padaku.. Dia... Menjodohkanku dengan gadis pilihannya. Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.. Maaf.." Yunho berucap tanpa menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ia tak mampu menatap mata Jaejong yang berkilat marah.

"Kau tega! Hiks.. Kau tega! Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong terisak. Kakinya lemas seketika, tak mampu menahan berat badannya dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.. Yunho tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis sememilukan itu. Perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. "Ini terlalu mendadak bagiku.. Hiks.." racau Jaejoong. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap Jaejoong dapat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jaejoong melepas paksa pelukan itu.

"Jae.. Maaf... Ini semua.. Kulakukan untukmu-"

"Kau bilang apa?! Untukku?! Apa yang kau maksud untukku?! Untukku agar hatiku hancur berkeping keping?! Ya! Selamat karna kau berhasil!" Jaejoong berteriak keras. Lalu berlari kearah dormnya. Meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di sana.. "Maaf, Jae.."

******

2005.. Awal dari segalanya. Awal dari takdir indah seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Disaat Yunho dengan terang terangan menyatakan perasaan yang telah dipendamnya tiga tahun terakhir di depan ribuan bahkan jutaan fans saat konser mereka di Osaka. Perasaan cinta yang ia alami di awal awal debut mereka. Namun, semua itu telah kandas. Takdir indah itu hancur diterpa badai kenyataan dan hanya menyisakan sebuah hati yang terguncang. Ya, menyisakan hati Jaejoong yang terguncang hebat.

**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
2 Februari 2013

'Ginagin haruga gane..  
Nae maeum modeun anheun geotcheoreom..'

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"A-arraseo, nyonya.. Sa-saya ke rumah anda malam ini.."

******

"Eomma.. Apa, ini harus dilakukan?"

"Tentu! Agar dia merasakannya! Kau diam saja di kamar!"

**...**

'Ting tong!'

Jaejoong menekan bel di samping pintu rumah mewah bak istana raja itu. Dengan gelisah ia menunggu seseorang membuka pintu itu.. Perasaannya bercampur antara takut, sedih, bingung. Kenapa tiba tiba ia diminta datang ke rumah kediaman keluarga-

'CEKLEEEK'

"Nyonya Jung..."

-Jung. Rumah Yunho.

Pintu besar nan mewah itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sebuah ruang tamu yang sangat besar dan indah. Dengan sofa empuk yang tebal,  
meja meja yang diukir dengan indah tertata rapi di tempat yang strategis, dan lampu lampu super mewah yang amat terang.

Rumah ini sungguh tak bisa dipuji dengan kata kata terlalu mewah dan.. Melebihi sempurna -komentar Jaejoong tentang rumah ini. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk di atas sofa sofa super empuk -kelihatannya- itu. Ingin sekali. Bahkan ia berharap nyonya Jung akan mengajaknya duduk di sana.

"Ayo ikuti aku, Kim Jaejoong." nyonya Jung mentitah. Jaejoong pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia sedikit kecewa karena eomma Yunho tidak mengajaknya duduk di sofa sofa itu..

Nyonya Jung menghentikan langkahnya setelah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak kalah besar dari ruang pertama. Ruangan ini terlihat 'sedikit' lebih sederhana. Walau masih terlalu mewah bagi Jaejoong hanya untuk sebuah ruang makan. "Nah, duduklah di sana!" ucap nyonya Jung sambil menunjuk seperangkat meja kursi -yang pasti mewah- dan jangan lupa beberapa hidangan mahal telah tersaji di atasnya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi -mewah- itu. Matanya menatap takjub dengan semua yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Tak perlu menatapnya seperti itu, Kim Jaejoong. Kau terlihat lebih menjijikkan.." ujar nyonya Jung ketus. Jaejoong menatap tajam pada nyonya besar itu, tak suka dirinya disebut seperti itu. "Apa maksud dari tatapanmu itu, Tuan Kim? Lebih baik kau habiskan makan malammu dan kita bicara. Makan sambil berbicara tidak sesuai dengan etika saat, kau tahu kan Tuan Kim?" ucap nyonya Jung yang telah duduk di depan Jaejoong sarkastis. Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan eomma Yunho. Kenapa ia seperti mengganggap Jaejoong hanya sebuah sampah yang bisa hina kapan saja. Namun Jaejoong tak ingin berdebat. Ada benarnya juga kata nyonya Jung. Makan sambil berbicara memang tidak sopan. Dengan sedikit kesal ia memakan makan malamnya.

"Nah, Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya kau sudah selesai.." ucap nyonya Jung saat melihat Jaejoong tengah meneguk air mineral, tanda Jaejoong sudah selesai makan.

"Tentu, nyonya Jung.. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" ucap Jaejoong sopan sembari menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu yang telah tersedia.

"Jauhi anakku!" ucap nyonya Jung, tetapi ucapan itu seperti perintah bagi Jaejoong. Dan dia paling benci jika diperintah.

"Apa hak anda, nyonya Jung?" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Beraninya kau! Sadarkah kau berbicara dengan sia-"

"-Tentu saja, saya sangat sadar nyonya Jung yang terhormat. Saya hanya bertanya.." potong Jaejoong cepat. Emosinya memuncak, tak tahu kapan ia akan meledak.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kuperintahkan ka-"

"Saya tidak suka diperintah nyonya Jung!" bentak Jaejoong keras.

"Tuan Kim! Seharusnya anda sadar! Siapa anda?! Apa di rumah anda tak ada cermin?!" eomma Yunho juga telah tersulut emosi. "Jauhi Yunho!"

"Huuh.. Apa hakmu, ha? Kau pikir kau siapa?! Jangan memerintahkanku hal konyol seperti itu..!" Jaejoong menatap tajam pada nyonya Jung. Emosinya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Nyonya Jung sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Kau...!" desis nyonya Jung geram.

"Nyonya Jung.. Saya mencintai putra anda.. Dan itu hak saya! Untuk mencintai seorang Jung Yunho!" terang Jaejoong. 'Mencintai' masih pantaskah seorang Jung Yunho untuk dicintai setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Jaejoong? Jaejoong tak tahu. Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya untuk jatuh berlinang. Amarah membuat dadanya sesak dan sulit bernapas.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi nyonya Jung.. Permisi..." Jaejoong meninggalkan nyonya Jung yang tengah bergetar hebat, menahan emosinya.

"Awas kau! Jika tak menjauhi Yunho! Aku tak segan segan menyakiti ketiga dongsaengmu itu!"  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**

3 Februari 2013

Mentari telah terbit dari ufuk timur. Menampilkan cahaya hangat yang memancar ke seluruh padatnya Kota Seoul. Yunho baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Didapatinya si magnae belum bangun, mengingat ini masih sangat pagi dan tentu saja magnae pemalas itu belum bangun.

Semalam Yunho tidur di kamar Changmin, karena kamarnya -bersama Jaejoong- terkunci rapat saat ia kembali dari rumahnya. Sehingga, terpaksa ia harus tidur di kamar Changmin yang memang tidur sendirian. Mengingat dia yang sedang ada masalah dengan Jaejoong tak berani mengganggu tidur 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Entah mengapa, namun kakinya sendiri yang menuntunnya menuju dapur. Mungkin sudah kebiasaannya pergi ke dapur setiap pagi untuk melihat Jaejoong memasak sarapan untuk mereka, karena menurut Yunho... Jaejoong sangat cantik saat memasak..

"Junsu?" Yunho memastikan seseorang di depannya ini. Bukan Jaejoong.. Merasa dipanggil Junsu pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah! Yunho hyung, selamat pagi.." sapa Junsu ramah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" senyuman Junsu memudar. Tanpa memperdulikan sapaan Junsu, Yunho malah bertanya hal yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan -menurut Junsu- pada Junsu. Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja memasak, hyung! Memangnya aku terlihat sedang mencuci? Atau aku terlihat sedang menyanyi, eum?" jawab Junsu. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan.. Maksudku, mengapa kau yang memasak? Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Oooh.. Iya, aku menggantikannya hari ini.. Karena.. Eum.. Tadi.. Jaejoong hyung berpesan padaku -lewat SMS, untuk menggantikannya memasak sarapan hari ini. Karena dia sedang ingin mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sepertinya ada masalah, aku tak tahu dan aku tidak berani bertanya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Kau kan pacarnya.." jelas Junsu panjang lebar. Yunho menghela napas panjang. Ia lupa belum memberitahu para dongsaengnya perihal hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah putus.." lirih Yunho.

"APAAA?!" pekik seseorang di belakang Yunho keras. Yunho membalikkan badannya dengan kesal.

"Yak! Kau jangan berteriak sekencang itu! Changmin bisa terbangun tahu!" bentak Yunho. Ia tak tahu, kenapa seorang Park Yoochun selalu menanggapi sesuatu dengan berlebihan. Padahal Junsu saja hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Maaf, hyung.. Aku hanya shock saja.." kata Yoochun menyesal.

"Aish.."

******

"Yunho hyung.. Jaejoong hyung mana?" tanya si magnae saat mereka selesai sarapan pagi.

"Ada di kamarnya, Changmin.. Ada apa, eum?" jawab Yunho dengan sebiasa mungkin, agar Changmin tak curiga.

"Aah, kenapa tak ikut sarapan?" tanya Changmin -lagi..

"Dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya, Changmin.. Jangan ganggu dia, ne?" jawab Yunho -lagi..

"Baiklah, hyung.." jawab Changmin mengerti. Yunho bersyukur, Changmin tak seingin tahu biasanya..

"Junsu, bawakan sarapan untuk Jaejoong.. Semuanya, gunakan hari hari libur ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Gunakanlah untuk istirahat.."

**...**

Hari mulai sore, mentari mulai bergerak menuju peraduannya di ufuk barat. Yunho sedang mengambil air mineral di dalam lemari es dapur DBSK lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas, Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan -yang berada di dalam dapur- lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja untuk menopang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Yunho sudah cukup pusing dengan masalahnya. Masalah antara hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong..

"Hyung? Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" sebuah suara membuat Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang telah menyadarkannya.

"Tak ada, aku tak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Shim Changmin.." Yunho berusah tersenyum pada magnae nya itu. Walaupun rasanya ia ingin menangis, namun.. Ia seorang leader! Tentu tak boleh menangis di depan dongsaeng dongsaengnya, apa lagi di depan si magnae..

"Cih! Tak perlu di tutupi lagi, hyung! Aku sudah muak!" Changmin berdecih.. Yunho diam, menunggu ucapan Changmin selanjutnya..

"Jangan asembunyikan apa pun lagi dariku! Kau pikir aku ini hanya seorang magnae manja yang kerjaannya hanya merengek meminta segala keinginanku di turuti, huh? Aku juga mengamati kalian! Aku tahu kau dan Jaejoong hyung sedang ada masalah! Jangan mengelak lagi, hyung!"

"..."

"Kau pikir kau ini hebat? Jangan sok kuat hyung! Itu hanya menimbulkan beban berat untukmu! Lebih baik kau ceritakan semuanya dan kita selesaikan baik baik! Jangan kekanak-kanakan dengan menyembunyikan segalanya dan memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian! Kau tak akan mampu!" Yunho tertegun, sejak kapan magnaenya menyadari itu semua. Sejak kapan seorang Shim Changmin dapat berbicara sedewasa itu. Yunho tak tahu, ia hanya sibuk mengurusi dirinya dan karir DBSK.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau berani berkata kasar kepada hyungmu, Changmin? Aku tak pernah mengajarinya padamu!"

"Memang! Tapi kau yang memancingku berkata seperti itu, hyung! Tak tahu kah kau? Aku sakit! Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, hyung! Hiks.." Changmin berteriak keras sambil terisak. Yunho tersentak, magnae begitu memperhatikannya. Changmin begitu sayang padanya, begitu ingin membantunya.. Dengan perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh tinggi yang tengah terisak itu..

"Mi-mianhae, min.. Mianhae..." Yunho membelai punggung Changmin lembut. Menenangkan magnaenya itu. "Uljima, kau membuatku seperti leader yang gagal, min.."

"Aniya! Siapa yang bilang begitu?! Kau leader terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Tapi.. Aku hanya mementingkan urusanku dan kepentingan DBSK! Aku jarang memperhatikanmu.. Maaf.."

"Hyung! Itu untukku, kan? Bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga member yang lain.. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Kita ada untuk saling membantu!" Changmin berujar. Yunho tak sanggup menahan tangisnya sekarang. Mempererat pelukannya dan menangis bersama Changmin saat itu juga..

Sementara itu di balik dinding dapur itu...

"Hiks.. Yoochunnie.. Aku-"

"Sstt... Tenanglah Su-ie.. Jangan menangis...!" ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk erat Junsu, memberikan ketenangan pada namja lumba lumba itu. Ya, dari tadi mereka tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Changmin dan Yunho.

"Ayo.. Kita tinggalkan mereka berdua..."

**... **

"Jae Hyung! Kau di dalam? Ayo makan malam, hyung!" ajak Changmin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong. Tak ada jawaban, ia pun mengetuk lagi..

"Jae hyung.. Ay-"

"-Shim Changmin! Ayo makan! Kau tak ingin Yunho hyung marah, kan? Bukannya tadi pagi dia sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak mengganggu Jaejoong hyung?" ucap Junsu yang baru saja menghampiri Changmin.

"Junsu hyung...! Tak usah berpura pura, aku sudah tahu! Jae hyung mengurung diri bukan sedang 'mengerjakan sesuatu' seperti yang dikatakan Yunho hyung.." ucap Changmin malas. Junsu berpura pura terkejut.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" dan aktingnya sempurna. Si magnae itu tak curiga dengan akting Junsu. Changmin mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak perduli.

"Hyung.. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan.." ucap Changmin serius. Junsu menunggu kata kata Changmin selanjutnya..

"Hyung.. Jaejoong hyung tak keluar kamarnya sejak semalam.."

"Mwo?! Kenapa bisa?!" pekik Junsu keras.. Kali ini ia benar benar terkejut dan tidak berakting..

"Sssttt! Hyung! Jangan keras keras!"

"A-arraseo.."

"Kajja.. Kita ke dapur saja.."

"Ne, kajja min!"  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**  
4 Februari 2013

"Jaejoong hyung! Ayo sarapan!" suara Junsu kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Kenapa mereka sangat menyebalkan? Selalu membujukku untuk makan, aku kan sudah bilang.. Aku ingin menyendiri.. Ish.. Aku tak menyahuti setiap perkataan mereka..

Aku masih sangat bingung.. Apa yang harus kuperbuat. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Namun.. Kata kata nyonya Jung masih terngiang jelas dalam ingatanku,

'Awas kau! Jika tak menjauhi Yunho! Aku tak segan segan melukai ketiga dongsaengmu!'

Aku tak tahu itu gertakan atau memang sebuah ancaman. Aku tak mungkin egois dengan mengorbankan ketiga dongsaengku. Lagian, belum tentu Yunho mau kembali padanya. Dia kan sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis cantik yang serba bisa, Choi Sooyoung. Huuft.. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apapun lagi..

Aku merindukannya.. Sangaat merindukannya, jujur saja aku masih sangat mencintainya.. 32 jam tidak bertemu ataupun setidaknya mendengar suaranya. Sudah membuatku serasa ingin mati karena rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dada, membuatku sulit bernafas..

Aku tak mengerti, rasanya sudah seribu tahun aku tak bertemu.. Aku tak sanggup menahan rasa rindu yang meluap luap ini.. Rasa rindu kepada seorang -Jung Yunho...

Suara Junsu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, sepertinya ia sudah menyerah untuk mengajakku sarapan.. Huft.. Perasaankt bertambah kalut.

Aku tak sanggup menahan air mata yang memaksa mengalir keluar. Sudah hampir sejak kejadian malam di rumah nyonya Jung aku tak berhenti menangis. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Yunho... Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang...

Tak tahu, seberapa bengkak mataku ini..

**...**

"Hiks.. Jae hyung.. Buka pintunya... Kau tahu?! Yunho hyung sedang membutuhkanmu! Hiks.. Dia baru saja kece-"

"KIM JUNSU!" potong Yoochun cepat! Terlambat! Aku sudah tahu maksudnya! Jangan berpikir dengan begitu aku mau keluar! Ini semua hanya tipuan..

"Hiks.. Yoochunnie.."

"Jangan.. Kau sudah berjanji pada Yunho hyung! Biarlah.. Seperti ini dahulu.." kudengar mereka bercakap cakap..

'Aku tak akan keluar! Ini hanya tipuan!' yakinku dalam hati..

Aku sudah tak mendengarnya lagi, percakapan Junsu dan Yoochun. Daripada aku menganggur, lebih baik aku melihat account twitterku saja..

'Saengil Chukkae, oppa! Saranghaeyo!' kubaca salah satu mention yang masuk ke twitterku.. Ratusan bahkan ribuan mention masuk ke account twitterku. Ulang tahun?! Ya Tuhan! Aku baru ingat, sekarang ulang tahunku.. Aku sampai lupa hari ulang tahunku sendiri, karena masalah ini. Kubaca satu persatu mention yang kuterima dari bawah..

'DEG!'

Kubaca mention pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku..

'Saengil chukkae, areumdaun nae sarang.. Baby only for you, naega isso haengbokhae.. Saranghae..' dari.. Jung_Bear86 Jung Yunho!

"Hiks..." aku kembali terisak, tak kuasa menahan tangis.. Ternyata Yunho masih mencintaiku.. Jung Yunho.. Aku juga mencintaimu.. Yunho.. Kau yang terbaik!

"A-apa?" aku sangat terkejut. Melihat mention yang ditulis dalam huruf hangeul..

'Jaejoong oppa.. Aku turut berduka cita atas kecelekaan Yunho oppa.. Cassie juga sangat sedih..'

Apa apaan ini, ada banyak sekali mention yang mengucapkan turut berduka citalah, terus semangatlah. Apa ini! Jangan mempermainkanku..

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengaktifkan ponselku yang sengaja ku matikan sejak kemarin. Berpuluh puluh pesan langsung masuk ke ponselku..

'Hyung! Cepat datang kerumah sakit! Yunho hyung kecelakaan!' pesan singkat dari Junsu.

'Hyung.. Kumohon.. Yunho hyung membutuhkan mu..' dari Junsu lagi.

'Hyung! Jangan bertindak egois! Cepat datang ke sini! Yunho hyung kritis!' dari Changmin. Entah sejak kapan magnae itu belajar bahasa kasar.

Kubaca pesan terakhir yang masuk.. Dari Yoochun.

'Huuft.. Hyung.. Yunho hyung.. Sepertinya tak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Luka di kepalanya terlalu parah. Dan dia.. Tak bisa bertahan. Kuharap kau tahu maksudku. Datanglah kerumah Yunho hyung sore nanti. Acara pemakamannya akan dilakukan pukul lima sore.

From: Park Yoochunnie  
Received: 02.00 p.m'

"Omong kosong! Ini bercanda kan?! Hiks.." aku terisak. Tak mungkin Yunho sudah meninggal. Bagaimana bisa? Hiks.. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Dengan secepat kilat aku menyambar kunci lamborghiniku dan keluar dari kamarku. Dengan cepat ku kendari mobilku menuju rumah Yunho.

Perjalanan Seoul-Gwangju sekitar 3 jam. Itu membuatku untuk menahan emosi yang meluap luap, 3 jam bukan waktu yang sebentar! Tetapi apa! Ya Tuhan..

**_..._**

Mentari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Langit jingga indah terlukis di atas sana. Memberikan ketenangan bagi yang memandangnya, namun tidak bagiku. Aku sama sekali tak tenang. Selama perjalanan aku tak berhenti menangis, apalagi saat aku terjebak macet di Gyeonggi. Aku melajukan lamborghiniku lebih cepat.

"Jaejoong hyung!" Junsu langsung menghambur memelukku saat aku baru saja keluar mobil. Ya, saat ini aku sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung. "Hiks.. Hyung! Yunho hyung.. Hiks.." Junsu terisak dalam pelukanku. Kulihat kerumah bak istana itu. Banyak orang mondar mandir di sana. Mataku tertuju pada Yoochun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu bersama-

-nyonya Jung.

"Jaejoong hyung!" dia memanggilku. Kulihat mata mereka bertiga, sembab. Sama sepertiku. Bahkan nyonya Jung juga..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kim Jaejoong?!" ujar nyonya Jung sinis. Aku tersentak, mengapa? Disaat seperti ini dia masih bisa berbicara seperti itu?

"Nyonya Jung.. Biarkan Jaejoong hyung masuk." ujar Yoochun memohon. Setelah Yoochun berbicara panjang lebar dengan nyonya Jung, aku pun diperbolehkan masuk.

Matahari benar benar telah tenggelam sekarang, digantikan bulan sabit yang sudah bertengger di langit. Aku tak masuk ke kamar Yunho. Tempat jasadnya sekarang berada. Aku terlalu takut..

Tak tahu mengapa aku mengikuti aroma lily kesukaanku itu. Dan membawaku kesini..

Di sebuah pekarangan luas yang indah. Bunga lily putih berada di mana mana membentuk bentuk hati. Dan di tengah pekarangan itu terdapat kolam renang yang luas, di dalamnya tertata rapi bunga lily merah membentuk sebuah tulisan..

'Kim Jaejoong, Would you marry me?  
SARANGHAE!'

"Hiks.." aku terisak keras. Apa apa an ini! Lelucon apa ini?!

"..."

Denting piano kala jemari indah seorang namja menari di atas tuts tuts piano tersebut. Namja itu.. Tidak mungkin..

"JUNG YUNHO!"

aku berteriak keras. Menghampiri sosok yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagu kami, Forever Love.. Lagu DBSK. Lalu menghambur, memeluknya erat. Sangat erat..

"Hiks.. Kau jahat Yun!" aku memukul mukul dada bidangnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Aku terus terisak, aku tak percaya ini.. Aku sangat bahagia!

"Kim Jaejoong.. Saranghaeyo.." lirih Yunho.

"Aku membencimu!" teriakku keras. Aku terus terisak keras. Sementara dia terus mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, sangat erat. Aku sangat bahagia. Kehangatan yang rasanya sudah seribu tahun tak kurasakan kini ku rasakan kembali..

"Maaf.. Jae.. Aku minta maaf..."

"Ini tidak lucu! Lelucon ini sangat tidak lucu! Hiks.."

"Kim Jaejoong.." panggil seseorang, membuatku dan Yunho menyudahi saling memeluk. Aku terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Nyonya Jung. Dan dia melihat Changmin, Yoochun, dan Junsu dibelakangnya tengah tersenyum. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju ketiga dongsaengnya dan merentangkan tangannya di depan mereka.

"Jangan sakiti adikku!" teriakku pada nyonya Jung. Mereka -Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho- menatap aneh pada nyonya Jung. Sedangkan nyonya Jung malah tertawa keras. "Hahaha"

"Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Tidak ada, Yunho.. Eomma hanya mengancamnya sedikit."

"Mengancam apa, eomma? Eomma! Itu sudah di luar skenario.."

"Kau ini! Kau yang bilang buat dia menangis, eomma tak tahu harus berbuat apa, eomma ancam saja dia. Dan berhasil! Kkk~" Nyonya Jung terkekeh, Aku menatapnya heran. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Apa maksud kalian?!"

"Jaejoong hyung, tenanglah. Ini semua hanya akting. Bukankah Yunho hyung sangat romantis..?" kata Changmin yang berada di belakangku. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Changmin pun menceritakan semuanya, tentang akting Yunho yang memutuskanku, akting Junsu yang menangis nangis karena kematian Yunho, dan akting Nyonya Jung yang berpura pura menghinaku. Ya Tuhan! Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan pernyataan terakhir itu. Dengan cepat aku menuju nyonya Jung dan bersujud di depannya.

"Nyonya Jung... Aku minta maaf, maaf.. Aku berbicara sangat kasar kemarin.. Maaf.. Aku memang bodoh! Tidak tahu sopan santun.. Mianhamnida, nyonya.." ucapku menyesal. Dia tersenyum tulus padaku.

"Tak apa! Kau namja yang baik, kau mencintai putraku dengan tulus. Aku sungguh bahagia jika kau mau menikah dengan anakku. Kau namja paling sempurna untuk putraku yang tidak sempurna itu." kata Nyonya Jung lembut. Ia pun memelukku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas, saat Yunho menatapku dengan pandangan yang selalu membuatku terpana.

"Aku.."

"Jaejoong hyung terima saja!" pekik Yoochun dari belakang sana.

"Aku.." Yunho mendekatiku. Ditatapnya mataku lekat. "Mau.." ucapku malu malu..

Chuu~

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Dia menciumku. Aku tak menolaknya. Dia melumat bibirku lembut, tak ada nafsu di sana. Yang ada hanya cinta yang tulus untukku, dari seorang Jung Yunho. Kami menyudahi aktifitas kami saat menghadap kebelakang..

Bingo!

Mereka! Nyonya Jung, Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun menatap kami dengan ekspresi shock -yang berlebihan menurutku- dengan cepat ku pukul lengan Yunho kuat! "Yak! Jung Yunho! Lihat! Changmin melihat kita berciuman, seharusnya kau lihat lihat jika ingin menciumku. Bagaimana jika pikirannya tidak polos lagi." omelku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Mereka semua tertawa dan Yunho berbisik padaku. "Itu belum ada apa apanya, lihat saja nanti jika ku yadongi kau di depan mereka." bisiknya seduktif.

Wajahku berubah menjadi merah dengan cepat. "YAK! Dasar Leader mesum!"

**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**

End

**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **  
**.**

Fuiih.. Akhirnya selesai, maaf jika tidak memuaskan, ini YunJae keduaku karna YunJae pertamaku sejak dulu belum jadi -_-

maaf, Miss Zhang ngarang tentang nama account twitter Yunho. Gak tahu bener gak.

Jadi, maaf. Kalau mengecewakan.. dan.. Miss Zhang gak edit lagi.. jadi mianhe.. pasti sangat mengecewakan..

Miss Zhang butuh banget kritik dan syaran.

Akhir kata review please? Hargai kerja keras Miss Zhang ne?

Sign,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


End file.
